


the symphony

by macbethattempest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Confrontation, F/M, Hurt, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Small Flashbacks, Steamy Kissing, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbethattempest/pseuds/macbethattempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And me?" Steve replied and took a step towards her. "What about me getting taken care of?"<br/>Maria couldn't control herself.<br/>"Oh you, you have the CIA taking care of you, don't worry."</p><p>And there, there was the chink in her armour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the symphony

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Maria Hill and Steve Rogers and this is my first ever fanfic for them (third, overall, so very new, really).  
> Please leave feedback or recommendations or any comments whatsoever.  
> All the love.  
> ((ALSO, POST Captain America: Civil War so yes it has spoilers))

Maria walked into the wooden house.

The floorboards creaked slightly and the smell of stirred dust filled the air. Maria's boots made little noise as she crossed the threshold and walked into the adjoining kitchen.

In the aftermath of the implementation of Sokovia Accords nearly one year ago, Stark Industries, along with every major cooperation involved in any way with the Avengers had been under severe attack. After much persuasion by Pepper, Maria had taken over the handling of what was left of the Avengers Initiative, both public and desk duty. Her experience at SHIELD had been a major help and moreover, she'd done this job after both New York and Sokovia.

With that position, had come the inevitable command of capture on sight for all rogue Avengers. Maria had been the one to publicly issue that announcement, on live television no less, with Ross standing behind her, after T'Challa had refused the act.

Six months back, when she'd been returning from a bone-weary day at work, and had entered her house, she'd found a package lying on her bed; innocuous looking and yellow. She'd begun to draw out her gun from her thigh holster but had stopped as soon as she'd seen the writing across the front.

She'd frozen. She'd recognise that writing anywhere. The hands that had written the words on the package had once, in a fit of passion, written words of love across her skin. The pointed i's and the sharp t's ached her heart.

She'd approached the package carefully, as if it might detonate in her hands. An address, along with date and time had been scrawled on the front and a single white sheet had been inside with a photo of a trident on it. She'd hardened at that.

How dare he? _How dare?_ The photo of a trident had been Maria and Steve's sign; a sign they used to communicate with each other and now Steve had used it. _Now._  After he'd kissed another woman merely days after their not even a break up.

She'd been tempted to blow it off but knowledge was important. She'd convinced herself, in front of the mirror, no less, that she wasn't going there for Steve. She was going there for the team to which she'd once belonged.

Now, as she waited in the wooden unused kitchen with light streaming through the checkered window, she wasn't so sure.

A small creak startled her and she whirled around, her hand at the gun at her waist.

"Maria." Steve's voice echoed across the room. He was dressed in jeans and a leather jacket and his hands were up in the air.

She nearly shook but stopped herself. She removed her hand from her gun and blinked.

"Yes", she said. No names from her side. Not after what he did. "Where are the others?"

Steve visibly hardened at that. "Why?" he asked, his voice almost callous. "Going to _capture_ us all _on sight_?"

That was enough.

Maria straightened. She was forced by authority, forced by the burdens placed upon her by her position. But she didn't explain that to him. He didn't deserve it.

"No, actually" she said. "I want to know whether they all are being well cared for."

"And me?" Steve replied and took a step towards her. "What about me getting taken care of?"

Maria couldn't control herself.

"Oh you, _you_ have the CIA taking care of you, don't worry."

And there, _there_  was the chink in her armour.

She recognised it as soon as she said it and so did Steve.

His eyes become _hers:_  the eyes that looked at her as if she created the sun, and he took two steps towards her. "Darling", he breathed as he extended his hands towards her.

Fear hit Maria like ice water. She grabbed on the ledge behind her, hung on to the nearest false ceiling pole and landed out of the kitchen.

In their relationship, Maria had run a lot of times; in fear, in happiness, in worry but Steve had always given chase and been knowingly slower than normal, giving her her space.

This time as she ran out of the kitchen, Steve gave chase again but he wasn't slow this time. He caught her before she stepped out of the house and hauled her against his chest. Maria struggled against his arms, scratching and hitting him.

Steve held her and carried her to the nearest room where he turned her around roughly towards himself and pinned her to the wall.

"I kissed her for show", he whispered roughly near her ear and started to descend towards her lips. She let out a choked sob and turned her head away from him.

"It's _you and I, you and I, darling"_ he rasped brokenly and then he smashed his lips against hers.

She fought against his lips for 5 seconds; 5 seconds of absolutely fury, teeth and tongue clashing against each other, after which she couldn't take anymore.

It was Steve

and him with his  _love_

and  _Steve_

and  _her body knew his like its own._

She conceded with a soft cry and threw her arms around his head, her hands tangling in his hair, her lips and his lips moving to their own tempo and it was

like heaven,

like the _brilliance_ of the night sky,

like she'd been living under water all this time and had been suddenly yanked up out of the water, into  _life._

Steve lifted her legs and they wrapped around his waist. His hands roamed her body hungrily, re acquainting themselves with the form that had become second nature to them. He groaned in her mouth. It reverberated through her body and she whimpered.

"Steve", she whispered, as his mouth left her lips and lavished their attention on her neck.

He wasn't sweet on her neck, he wasn't mauling her collarbone, he was just perfect. He licked and nipped at her neck till she was squirming and then bit the nerves at the base of her neck. She moaned.

And then he started kissing her ears.

"I love you" _kiss_  "I love you" _kiss_  "I love you" _kiss_

"No", Maria breathed, tears flowing down her face.

For his every I love you, she whispered a no;

a no of fear,

a no of hurt,

a no of denial,

her salty tears washing down both their faces.

" _Steve, no"_ she spoke raggedly against his cheek. "We _can't"_ she whispered as his lips neared her lips.

"Maria" and then he stared into her eyes, his blues incinerating her green ones and in those eyes she saw  _a lifetime of two years,_

Steve and her arguing on their first mission in Budapest,

Steve supporting her cause in front of the council full of men,

Steve holding her at Coulson's death anniversary, 

Steve drawing her in Venice,

Steve kissing her at the Ghana mission,

Steve fucking her in the alley near her house,

Steve writing on her with his teeth and pens,

Steve making love to her in his bed,

Steve beside her as she faced the world head on,

and she herself, living through colours,

shining,

beaming,

_living._

"Maria" Steve whispered against her lips,  "Yes."


End file.
